DuelResponse
= The Story of DuelResponse = Before DuelResponse is a lightweight addon that has features intended to make dealing with duel requests that little bit easier. It was created by GeodesicDragon (aka Chris/Geo). DuelResponse was created in response to the many duel requests Chris was receiving on his characters, especially his Balance Druid. He was tired of people constantly challenging said Druid and then calling him names like 'chickens**t', 'loser' or the old classic, 'noob'. Chris was also tired of trying to tell these people that while he likes PvP in Battlegrounds, he just doesn't like dueling, as he is bored of the way some people gloat when they defeat him, or get angry when they lose. As well as the gloaters and insulters, Chris also got people challenging him when he was clearly marked as Away or Busy. When he got back to the game, he sometimes found whispers saying things along the lines of 'u r a chicken' or 'lol noob'. The Idea So, he decided to come up with an addon that would decline duels for him, and explain why the request was declined. The first version of DuelResponse was put into action on June 16th, 2010. Sure enough, the challenges came flooding in, but DuelResponse handled them all. Whats more, people accepted the fact it was an addon telling them 'no' and not an actual person. Version 2.0 Sometime after version 1.0.2 of DuelResponse was released (June 22nd 2010), Chris got a message from a Curse user named BigRedBrent (whom I will refer to as 'Brent'). Brent said that the DuelResponse addon was a good idea, but it could be better. And he proceeded to re-write the entire addon, adding a customisation menu and localization support. The new and improved DuelResponse was released on July 10th, 2010. Since then, Brent has become the official coder for the DuelResponse project, and Chris now handles things like the DuelResponse Twitter Page and this entry on WoWWiki. The Future Right now, DuelResponse has a good future. The addon will be updated to work with Cataclysm, and there are hopes of adding more features and languages. = Tasks and Features = DuelResponse can perform the following tasks. It can be configured via the options menu. * Decline duels while you are marked as Away or Busy. * Decline duels while you are flagged for PvP. * Decline duels when you are not at full health or mana. * Decline duels from players of a higher level (you can customise the difference in the Options menu). * Decline duels from enemy players. As well as these options, DuelResponse also has the following features: * Supports the Cataclysm Beta. * Fully customisable options menu. * French, German, Spanish and Russian language support. * Allows duels to go through if you have the Alt or Control key pressed. = Localization = DuelResponse is currently available in English, French, German, Spanish and Russian. However, the creators wish to make it available in the following other languages as well: * Latin American Spanish * Simplified Chinese * Korean * Traditional Chinese Any contributions to the localization of DuelResponse are greatly appreciated. = Credits = Project Manager: GeodesicDragon Coding: BigRedBrent and GeodesicDragon Testing: AimForTheBrain and several random players on Saurfang EU. = Download = Category:AddOns Category:PvP Category:Combat